Rhode Island (Clexa)
by M.Gos
Summary: Lexa Woods trata de descubrir la verdadera historia de la muerte de sus padres y terminar con sus estudios en la universidad. Clarke Griffin se mudará a Rhode Island para terminar sus estudios de Medicina y reconciliar su relación con su padre. Dos jóvenes con vidas aparentemente distintas pero inevitablemente unidas. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

El sol iba naciendo, las luces de la ciudad aún seguían encendidas y el silencio de la madrugada iba siendo sustituido por el sonido de los automóviles que empezaban a marchar por las avenidas, el viento golpeaba violentamente las hojas de los árboles provocando que estas cayesen y produjeran pequeños sonidos al deslizarse por el cemento de las veredas.

El clima afuera era frío, las calles aún estaban húmedas a causa de una pequeña llovizna la noche anterior y aún podían escucharse pequeñas gotas caer desde algún rincón donde se habían quedado retenidas.

Más cerca, el sonido de las puertas que se abrían y cerraban aleatoriamente dentro del edificio indicaban que el día ya había comenzado, bueno, para algunxs.

El clima en la habitación de Lexa era mucho más cálido, la luz del día iba filtrándose a través de las cortinas blancas que cubrían la amplia pared de cristales que ofrecían una bellísima vista hacia el bosque y un pequeño lago. Había mucho silencio, el humo del incienso que subía hasta perderse por un pequeño artefacto electrónico que estaba colocado en una esquina del techo, acompañaba sutilmente con un olor a canela la calidez de la habitación.

Una maleta roja que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta dejaba caer algunas blusas y productos de limpieza personal. Era la maleta de todos los fines de semana del mes, colocada en la misma posición, siempre, desde hace dos años.

El teléfono sonó, era extraño, nunca llamaba nadie al teléfono de su habitación.

- **¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?** - _Maldita sea, son las seis de la mañana_ \- pensó mientras miraba el reloj.

- **Soy** **Gustav** **,** **Lexa** **, disculpa que te despierte tan temprano. Tengo buenas noticias, recibí la carta del juez y han adelantado la audiencia para hoy,** **Lawrence** **-** **Massachusetts** **, 9am.**

- **Que conveniente,** **Gustav** **, llegar a** **Lawrence** **me ocupará solo dos horas-** enfatizó Lexa con cierta ironía.

- **Bueno, entonces debes darte prisa, te espero, no llegues tarde.**

- **Te veo luego, gracias. -** _¡Rayos y centellas!_

Lexa ún no se había despertado del todo, seguía con los ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por colocar el teléfono, con movimientos un poco torpes, sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Últimamente su higiene del sueño estaba muy desorbitada, habían días en los que dormía muy poco, y días en los que no dormía absolutamente nada, como anoche, anoche había dormido muy poco, la noche había sido un tanto agitada.

Debía darse prisa, sin embargo, se detuvo unos minutos ha observar el techo como de costumbre, era un hábito supongo, colocaba su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza y se limitaba a observar la monotonía del techo, el blanco y pálido techo de la blanca habitación en la que había vivido durante los últimos diez años. Respiró profundo mientras trataba de asimilar que tenía un día muy complicado por delante.

Pasaron varios minutos y el silencio continuaba envolviendo la habitación.

- **Podría jurar que si** **apartas** **la mirada del techo, nos puede caer encima** \- dijo una dulce voz desde el otro lado de la cama casi como un susurro.

- **Buenos días** \- respondió Lexa con casi media sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del techo.

- **Buenos días** \- espetó la chica abriendo ligeramente los ojos y estirando los músculos de su cuerpo ordenando que se despertaran. - **¿Sucede algo,** **Lexa** **?** \- volvió a decir con cierta preocupación al observar el rostro desencajado de la chica.

Lexa tragó saliva y respiro profundo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

\- **Gustav** **me ha llamado, dice que el juez ha adelantado nuestra reunión para hoy-** respondió con un tono muy serio- **debo estar en** **Massachusetts** **a las nueve de la mañana.**

La chica le sonrió y con un suave movimiento se acercó a Lexa y con su mano izquierda le giró delicadamente el rostro.

\- **Has estado esperando esa noticia durante semanas,** **Lexa** **. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada de repente?** \- preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla y delineaba suavemente su labio inferior con la yema de su fino pulgar. - **Todo saldrá bien, lo sabes-** afirmó muy optimista.

Lexa no respondió, le dedicó media sonrisa mientras la observaba detenidamente. Tenía unos oscuros y preciosos ojos verdes, su largo cabello lacio y negro perfectamente desordenado caía por su mejilla y terminaba tendido sobre la cama, llevaba siempre dos delgadas trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba desnuda, solo una sábana roja cubría su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. Habían hecho el amor hasta altas horas de la noche, Lexa sentía el cuerpo muy cansado, había navegado violentamente sobre aquella figura pero también llevaba encima amargos desvelos por el ajetreo de la universidad.

Por suerte ella ya había regresado.

Se miraron durante varios minutos, Lexa suspiró sin apartar la mirada y volvió a sonreírle, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaba acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

- **Te he echado de menos** \- susurró Lexa, se acercó y depositó un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.  
Se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó en el filo de la cama, tensó con fuerza los músculos de su espalda y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- **Yo también te he echado de menos** \- respondió la chica y volvió a hundir la cabeza sobre la almohada, aún no quería levantarse, allí dentro estaba demasiado cómoda, minutos después, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Lexa, tras un largo suspiro, giro su cabeza para observarla y al verla soltó una pequeña risa, buscó su camiseta en el suelo, se vistió y caminó hacia el baño. Esta vez no ocupó la bañera, debía ir a pasos rápidos si quería llegar a tiempo a Massachusetts **. -** _¿Por qué no en Nueva_ _York_ _? ¿O mejor aún, en Canadá?-_ gruñó para sí misma bastante fastidiada por tener que despertarse tan temprano un sábado bastante frío, si algo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, luego de las personas, era el invierno. Abrió el grifo del agua y el agua caliente empezó a descender relajando su cuerpo, trayéndole un poco más de calma. 

Sonó el despertador que indicaba la alarma de las siete de la mañana justo en el momento en el Lexa salía del baño, lo apagó con un brusco movimiento y lo dejó caer produciendo un ruido bastante fuerte. - _¡Demonios!_ \- Quería evitar que el detestable sonido despertara a la joven que dormía plácidamente desde el otro lado de la habitación y lo único que había conseguido es que ella se levantara de la cama de un brinco.

- **¡Santo cielo,** **Lexa** **!** \- dijo un poco asustada.

\- **Lo siento, O, no pretendía despertarte** \- respondió Lexa mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos en la alfombra.

Octavia busco algo con que vestirse e inmediatamente bajo de la cama y apartó con delicadeza las manos de Lexa de la tarea de limpieza que torpemente quería llevar a cabo. **-** **Déjalo** **,** **Lex** **, yo** **limpiaré** **, ve a vestirte, llegarás tarde.**

Lexa se dirigió hasta el clóset y se puso lo primero que encontró, recogió su cabello mojado en una coleta y volvió al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Detestaba ir deprisa, pero ya había tenido días muy parecidos a este. Su rutina era muy estructurada y solo se veía afectada cuando algún incidente repentino alteraba el orden con el que había marcado sus horarios. Entonces, cuando esto ocurría, casi nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio pero su aparente control sobre el tiempo implicaba ciertos detalles, un poco de desorden, jaleos, tropiezos y pequeños accidentes domésticos en los que incluso salía con algún raspón o alguna herida insignificante , aún así, raramente llegaba tarde a cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones.

Muy pocos podrían imaginar que aquella chica alta y seria, con una postura imponente y recta pudiese ser siquiera medianamente torpe.

Octavia que había estado observando las maniobras con las Lexa rápidamente se había vestido con una sonrisa divertida desde el balcón de la habitación, le dijo:

\- **La última vez que te** **vi** **vestirte de esa manera fue cuando olvidaste que debías tomar el vuelo de las cinco de la mañana de regreso aquí el año pasado** \- no pudo evitar reír mientras recordaba el gracioso accidente. - **Lo que** **rompiste** **aquella vez fue la vajilla holandesa que acababa de regalarme** **Bellamy** **.  
**

Lexa sonrió al escuchar esto mientras batallaba con los botones de su camisa, pero otra vez, no respondió. Octavia al ver la frustración de Lexa, se acercó a ella y volvió a apartar sus manos con la misma delicadeza de antes.

\- **Déjame** **, yo lo hago-** dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa ya que los botones estaban mal fijados. Tras una breve instante volvió a decir - **¡Ya está! Podrás hacerlo la próxima vez sin que parezca una actividad de alto riesgo-** sonrió y sujetó las manos de Lexa acariciando suavemente sus dedos. - **Tranquila, cariño, respira. Llámame en cuanto hayas terminado para contarme todos los detalles ¿Vale?** \- se acercó a su rostro, lo tomó con ambas manos y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Se apartó, Lexa aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos.

\- **Gracias, te llamaré en cuanto termine la audiencia, Estoy muy nerviosa,** **Octavia** **, no esperaba nada de esto-** Y sin siquiera darle tiempo a Octavia de responder, se apartó velozmente, tomó la carpeta con documentos que estaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, cogió el móvil y las llaves del coche y salió cual rayo de la habitación. _¡No olvides la gabardina,_ _Lexa_ _!_ escuchó el grito autoritario de Octavia mientras cruzaba la sala de estar, tomó la gabardina que estaba en un perchero junto a la puerta principal, tomó la bufanda también, abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento. 

Lexa llegó con paso ligero hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del edifico, salió de casa calculando el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar hasta Lawrence, no podía permitirse llegar tarde a una cita tan importante pero sabía que no conseguiría ser puntual. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!_ Subió a su coche, se sacó la gabardina ya que el clima en el auto era bastante caliente, recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento, llenó su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a tensar la espalda.

Quizá había llegado el día en el que por fin se hiciese justicia para sus padres, y con un poquito de suerte, sería el último día que vería a Gustav, la aturdía siempre con demasiadas preguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa

He estado pensando, mientras me esfuerzo por salir de un atascadero de dos manzanas, qué haré si Gustav y yo ganamos hoy el juicio. Luego de dos tediosos años de audiencias, entrevistas, investigaciones y papeleo he perdido un poco de perspectiva. Considero que este largo viaje en carretera sería útil para tantear las infinitas alternativas que nos invitan al presente y al futuro, pero no estoy segura de querer divagar sobre esto ahora mismo.

Debería apaciguar la violencia con la que proyecto mis emociones con el timón del auto, noto que tengo los nudillos de las manos bastante blancos y aún no me he movido ni un metro, pero es el primer objeto que encontré en el que puedo aplicar fuerza sin lastimar a nadie, tampoco creo que pueda romperlo.

Tampoco he bebido café.

No sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte sin un poco de cafeína en mi organismo.

Bajo del auto para fijarme qué o quién ha provocado esta impertinente congestión vehicular y puedo notar entre la multitud a un grupo de mujeres con trajes exóticos y a unos hombres de chaquetas negras siendo esposados y marchándose en diferentes direcciones, parece haber sido una dura pelea ya que hemos tardado mucho en movernos.

Son sumamente extrañas las situaciones de violencia en Providence, sobre todo hacia la comunidad LGBT, he escuchado al copiloto del auto que está a mi derecha mencionar sobre una agresión a las Drag Queens del _'I Fell So Gay'_ una de las discotecas más famosas del lugar. Confío en la capacidad de las autoridades distritales para castigar como es debido estas intolerables situaciones.

Luego de indignarme subo al coche y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad con un movimiento bastante brusco.

Por fin puedo avanzar, he perdido 20 minutos. _¡Bien, todo muy bien! ¡Mierda!_

Vuelvo la vista y los sentidos hacia la carretera, parece que el siguiente camino estará despejado, enciendo el aire acondicionado y el reproductor de audio con la esperanza de que pueda distraerme de la mezcolanza de pensamientos que amenazan con volver a inquietarme.

He encendido el aire acondicionado aunque el clima afuera ronde casi los 10 grados, tengo el cuerpo demasiado caliente y nervioso que no paro de sudar y ahogarme, abrir las ventanillas del coche me parece un poco insensato y agresivo.

Un breve rugido retumba en mi vientre, podría ser por el cambio brusco de temperatura, pienso, pero inmediatamente caigo en cuenta de que no he comido nada desde ayer así que debo tener hambre.

Aunque muy bien podrían ser los nervios, otra vez.

Inclino mi cuerpo cuidadosamente sin apartar la vista de la carretera y busco mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Recuerdo que ayer por la tarde pasé por la cafetería de la facultad y compré un emparedado de jamón antes de regresar a casa, iba a comerlo mientras conducía pero Octavia me llamó diciéndome que su vuelo se había adelantado y que estaba esperándome en el aeropuerto y ya no pude pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Por suerte el emparedado aún es comestible. No sabe tan mal.

Cuando estoy en medio del proceso de ingestión siento el móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, me sobresalto y consigo sacarlo de un tirón con mi mano izquierda y lanzarlo al asiento del copiloto mientras apoyo mi brazo en el timón para no perder el control del auto, casi como un acto reflejo vuelvo la vista a la carretera y veo cruzando a un mapache, logro esquivarlo con una maniobra sorprende y luego detengo el auto, y con la inercia con la que mi cuerpo vuelve a estabilizarse sobre el asiento por el violento movimiento, doy un pequeño brinco que provoca que tire el emparedado en mi pecho ensuciando mi camisa con la salsa y el jamón.

 _No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por un dem...!_

No puedo terminar de maldecir porque el móvil vuelve a vibrar en el segundo en que trato de limpiarme, tardo en reaccionar mientras pienso como puedo atenderlo si tengo las manos sucias y llenas de grasa y aceite _._ Miro el móvil y luego mis manos, miro el móvil y miro mis manos de nuevo, vuelvo a mirar el móvil y luego mis manos por última vez. No sé qué hacer. Finalmente se corta la llamada.

La imagen de mi misma, viéndome tan absurda y seguramente con una expresión tan agobiada es muy risible, así que tras reírme unos instantes de mi propia desgracia, decido limpiar mis manos en mi camisa y terminar de estropearla.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo el móvil que aún tiene la pantalla encendida y puedo ver que las llamadas perdidas son de Octavia.

No debe ser muy importante. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia volvió a meterse en la cama a sabiendas que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba terriblemente cansada, no lograba dejar de pensar en Lexa y en lo que le esperaría en Lawrence, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupada por el apuro con el que había salido esta mañana. Habría querido acompañarla pero sabía perfectamente que Lexa se opondría, en reiteradas ocasiones le había dicho que sus asuntos familiares solo le pertenecían a ella y que debía atenderlos y afrontarlos sola.

Siempre había admirado la tenacidad con la que Lexa respetaba sus convicciones, la tranquilidad y la delicadeza con la que solía manejar las situaciones complicadas, pero aquella mañana había visto una agitación y preocupación en su rostro que muy extrañamente mostraba, o que muy extrañamente había tenido oportunidad de observar. Tras mirarla detenidamente, había notado un destello de angustia en el claro bosque de sus ojos verdes y hubiese querido ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no sabía como. Cómo podría si Lexa la apartaba continuamente de estos asuntos y era muy corto el tiempo que compartían juntas.

El tema era sumamente delicado, tenía que ver con el asesinato de los padres de Lexa pero ella no tenía acceso a toda la información, no sabía nada más allá de lo primordial: La búsqueda y condena de los asesinos y el dinero de la indemnización. Ella le había pedido que no hiciera tantas preguntas y ella había aceptado esta condición, Lexa guardaba con mucho recelo todo lo que giraba alrededor de la muerte de sus padres.

Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de las últimas tres semanas, la había llamado insistentemente para preguntarle si había recibido alguna notificación o carta en su apartamento ya que había puesto también su dirección en el expediente, el caso se está llevando desde Nueva York y si esta cercanía ayudaba en su celeridad no le habría importado que Octavia le diera toda esta información desde el móvil. Ella había respondido que no, que le avisaría de inmediato si esto ocurriese pero que no se molestaba si ella continuaba llamándola tan a menudo.

Durante sus tres años juntas habían construido una relación estable a pesar de la distancia con la que lidiaban. Tras largas noches de estudio en la pequeña habitación que compartieron durante el primer año en la residencia universitaria y la cercanía sensorial con la que sus cuerpos solían juntarse durante sus clases de artes marciales, se enamoraron.

Pasaron unos meses antes de que Lexa se atreviera a reconocer sus sentimientos por Octavia y pocos más fueron los que pudieron disfrutar plenamente de su relación, meses más tarde, Octavia recibía una beca integral para el Joffrey Ballet School, una prestigiosa escuela de ballet y danza contemporánea ubicada en Nueva York, motivos por los que dejó Providence y la universidad.

Para Lexa, esta lejanía no significó ningún tipo de complicación, estaba dispuesta a esperar y a disfrutar de los pocos momentos que tendría con Octavia si ella estaba dispuesta a continuar con su relación a pesar de la distancia, Octavia respondió que sí sin vacilar y acordaron estrictamente sus horarios de visita: Los fines de semana del fin del mes, la semana que tendrían de vacaciones por el fin de ciclo de la universidad y las vacaciones de verano y otoño. No obstante, fueron muchas las veces en las que se saltaron esta norma y no pudieron verse, nunca falta algún suceso inesperado en la frenética vida de un estudiante universitario y esto parecía afectar mucho más menudo en la vida de Octavia y era totalmente comprensible. Es más, a Lexa parecía no importarle demasiado.

La chica continuaba tendida sobre la cama y con la mirada fija en el techo, sus pensamientos seguían concentrándose en Lexa, pensó que se alegraría al recibir la llamada de Gustav dándole la tan ansiada noticia pero la vio angustiada, tal vez esa angustia se debía a que realmente no esta preparada para enfrentarse a todo aquello aunque se mostrara impaciente. Octavia trató de poner paños fríos en la situación y mostrarse muy optimista para reconfortar a Lexa pero esto era solo una pequeña pantalla, ella, aunque desconocía casi en su totalidad lo que estaba pasando, sentía el nerviosismo y la curiosidad a flor de piel y mostrárselo a Lexa no habría echo más que intensificar sus sentimientos.

Octavia salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ducha, una ducha fría ayudaría a dejar un poco de lado sus preocupaciones y paralizar sus pensamientos, temía un accidente de carretera, pero Lexa no era descuidada, eso lo tenía muy a conciencia. Se desvistió y cuándo estuvo a punto de entrar en contacto con el agua sonó el móvil, se envolvió en la toalla y regresó a atenderlo rápidamente, podría ser Lexa.

No. Era Lincoln.

- **Hola Lincoln** -dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, era muy extraño que el chico la llamara.

\- **Hola, Octavia, lamento llamarte tan temprano. Estoy tratando de llamar a la habitación de Lexa pero el teléfono está descolgado**. - respondió el joven con un tono muy serio.

Octavia giró la cabeza para comprobar si esto era cierto y efectivamente, pudo ver el teléfono ligeramente mal posicionado, al parecer Lexa lo dejó así por el apuro de la mañana o fue el accidente con el despertador.

\- **Sí, lo siento Lincoln, fue un descuido de Lexa, tuvo que salir muy temprano esta mañana.**

\- **Necesito comunicarme con ella. ¿Podrías pasarme su número de teléfono, por favor? El último número que me dio está inactivo**.

Ahora Lincoln sonaba un poco ansioso.

- **Necesito decirle que la audiencia se postergó hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, y que Indra y yo llegaremos a la ciudad e iremos a Lawrence para dar nuestras declaraciones y con un nuevo testigo. Gustav está en una reunión muy importante y no ha podido avisarle.**

0ctavia puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la pésima mañana que tuvo que pasar Lexa y lo agobiada que estaba por tener que llegar temprano a la audiencia. _¿Lincoln dando declaraciones? ¿Un nuevo testigo?_ Estaba desorientada ante las palabras del chico y molesta por desconocer algo tan importante, se aferró con fuerza al celular.

 **\- Pudiste haberla llamado temprano, Lincoln, Lexa salió muy preocupada y nerviosa esta mañana. Temo que pueda pasarle algún accidente por la prisa** -dijo Octavia muy molesta descargando ese enfado y alzando el tono de su voz.

El moreno suspiró y respondió casi como un susurro a modo de excusa. **-Todos estamos muy nerviosos hoy, O.**

 **\- Pues no me vale esa excusa -** le reprochó Octavia y continuó con brusquedad **\- Bien. Lexa perdió su antiguo teléfono hace poco. ¿tienes alguna libreta en mano?**

 **\- Sí, te escucho -** respondió el moreno.

Octavia trataba de recordar el número de Lexa mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un claro gesto de confusión, tras un largo silencio, escuchó los gritos de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea, Lincoln colgó el teléfono rápidamente sin darle tiempo de responder.

 _¡Contesta, Lexa!_ Repetía la chica mientras daba golpecitos en el piso con el pie derecho, tenía que avisarle a Lexa que la audiencia tardaría ya que evidentemente Lincoln no lo haría.

1, 2, 3, 4, marcó cinco veces pero no respondía. Le escribió un mensaje de texto, se tranquilizó unos instantes al considerar que probablemente Lexa no atendía el móvil porque estaba conduciendo. _¡Sí, debe ser por eso!_ _¡Seguro que sí!_ Soltó un profundo suspiro esperando que este pensamiento invadiera su cuerpo y la tranquilizara un poco, dió resultado, de igual manera Lincoln había llamado un poco tarde, Lexa tendría que esperar pero deseaba que alcanzara a leer su mensaje y continuara el viaje con mucha más calma.

Sentada en el borde de la cama y con las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas sostenía con firmeza el móvil, recordó las palabras del chico y volvió a sentirse extraña y molesta a la vez, había confianza entre ella y Lexa y no comprendía cómo había permitido excluírse de algo tan importante. Se sintió culpable por no haberse preocupado, ni interesado mucho más sobre este urgente asunto.

Claramente todxs estaban muy nerviosos esa mañana, todo parecía transcurrir en efecto dominó, afectando aleatoriamente a cada uno de los involucrados.

Finalmente dejó el móvil sobre la cama y caminó hacia el baño, ya conversaría esta noche con Lexa. Mañana era domingo y debía volver a casa.

* * *

Lincoln

\- **¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! -** Los gritos de Nylah retumbaban en los silenciosos pasillos mientras la joven se acercaba corriendo y se deslizaba sobre sus pies con un único movimiento por el resbaloso piso con una carpeta de documentos en la mano derecha que volaba por los aires y que luego sujetaba el marco de la puerta para no pasarse de oficina. - **¡Nuestro testigo anónimo no vendrá, Lincoln, ha dejado esto en el aparcamiento del edificio junto a tu coche! -** decía Nylah con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido por la agitación de la carrera y dejaba la carpeta de documentos en el escritorio de su compañero.

Lincoln colgó inmediatamente el teléfono que esperaba impacientemente la respuesta de Octavia, frunció el ceño mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de pánico y desconcierto, con violencia tomó el fólder que había dejado Nylah y lo observó tratando de encontrar alguna letra o algún mensaje en la cubierta pero no había nada. Abrió la carpeta y con lo único que se encontró fueron viejos recortes de periódicos sobre el devastador incendio de la casa de sus padres y una pequeña hoja de papel que tenía el siguiente mensaje formado de consonantes recortadas de periódicos también: _Perdóneme Lincoln, pero no puedo ayudarle ahora. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._

 _-_ **¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!** -Gritaba Lincoln desesperadamente mientras tiraba al piso todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio _,_ Nylah se sobresaltó un poco pero logró alcanzar el ordenador del joven antes de que se estrellase contra el piso _._

Lincoln continuaba desquiciado, tirando todo lo que se encontraba ante tus ojos, sillas, cuadros, libros, lámparas, todo volaba por el aire en distintas direcciones- **¿Cómo ha podido engañarme? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¡No debí creerle, no debí creer en ninguna de sus palabras! -** gritaba eufórico.

 **\- ¡Cálmate, Lincoln! ¡Quizá haya alguna manera de... -** Nylah trataba de encontrar alguna solución pero sabía que no habría manera de dar con el paradero del misterioso testigo.

\- **¿De qué? ¿De qué, Nylah? ¡No podemos rastrearlo ha sido extremadamente cuidadoso con todo!**

Lincoln pasó de una postura violenta a una completamente abatida, recostó la espalda en el pequeño espacio de pared que había entre dos estantes llenos de libros, colocó sus brazos sobre sus ojos, empezó a golpearse contra el cemento y rompió en llanto. Nylah estaba muy asustada, no sabía como ayudarlo y no supo cómo acercarse.

- **Siempre hay una manera, Lincoln, la encontraremos... Le... Le diré a Niko que averigue el idioma de las frases del papel y buscaremos persona por persona del país al que corresponda si es necesario.-** La voz de la chica era débil, se agachó y con las manos temblorosas empezó a buscar los recortes y el papel de la carpeta entre el jaleo que había dejado Lincoln por el suelo.

\- **¡No! ¡No! ¡No**! -Lincoln movía la cabeza a ambos lados negando la posibilidad anterior sin apartar las manos de su rostro. **¡Computadoras! ¡Voces robóticas! ¡Internet! ¡Periódicos! ¡Está loco! ¡Es un loco!** -decía más para sí mismo con la voz un poco ahogada por el llanto. **¿Qué voy a decirle a Lexa?** -se lamentaba y jalaba de la corbata de su camisa con fuerza como si esta le impidiera respirar.

- **¿Qué voy a decirle a Lexa?** Repetía el joven con un profundo dolor mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared y descendía dramáticamente hasta terminar sentado en el suelo acompañado de un mar de lágrimas.

\- **¡No tenemos que decírcelo, Lincoln! -** Dijo una fría y gruesa voz femenina desde el pasillo con un grito.

Lincoln se limpió las lágrimas y la humedad de su rostro con las mangas de su camisa mientras tratada de calmarse, el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho y sus fuertes hombros se movían de forma violenta e irregular a causa de la agitación de su respiración. No tuvo fuerzas para levantarse del piso. No debía alzar la mirarada para saber quién le había gritado con tanta autoridad.

Era Indra, había llegado temprano.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa

He tenido que aparcar el auto en el improvisado estacionamiento de una solitaria y vieja tienda ubicada a 40 metros a la derecha de la carretera, "Nightbloods", según indica un letrero oxidado colocado en la parte superior del local. Al bajar siento mi cuerpo tensarse repentinamente y descubro que en esta parte de la ciudad el viento no es agresivo pero el ambiente es mucho más frío.

Miro el GPS del móvil para asegurarme si puedo permitirme un poco de tiempo y me tranquiliza saber que aún faltan 20 minutos para las 9:00 am y estoy a siete kilómetros de distancia de Lawrence. Si no vuelvo a cruzarme con descuidados e irresponsables mapaches, o algún imprudente transeúnte, o algún imprudente accidente, llegaré con cinco o diez minutos de retraso, esto me agobia un poco, pero no me parece tan escandaloso.

Guardo el móvil, coloco mi billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me inclino para sacar la gabardina y ponérmela. Mientras aseguro las puertas del coche observo el lugar con cierta desconfianza, la vereda de la fachada está desagradablemente cubierta por latas vacías de Coca Cola y botellas de cerveza, envolturas de galletas y uno que otro desperdicio de lo que parece antes haber sido unas hamburguesas o algún tipo de comida rápida.

Aún así, me resulta muy extraño comprobar que a unos cuántos metros a los alrededores todo está limpio pero "Nightbloods" luce particularmente sepulcral. Entonces, le atribuyo este desapacible panorama al antihigiénico propietario.

El tétrico y sucio escenario me recuerda a la decoración de las tiendas que han sucumbido ante algún inminente desastre y han sido saqueadas o destruidas en las escenas de las trilladas películas post-apocalípticas que Raven me obliga a ver algunos jueves por la noche. cuando tras una extenuante jornada de estudios, nos permitimos un poco de calma.

Camino hacia la puerta, y a pesar de aborrecer la suciedad humana, deseo ardientemente que aún esté en funcionamiento porque necesito comprar urgentemente una camiseta, espero que vendan camisetas.

Cruzo la puerta y la diferencia atmosférica es gratamente sorprendente y agradable, lo primero que puedo visualizar es el psicodélico disco de vinilo de 'Silver Apples - Contac' colocado esmeradamente a forma de cuadro sobre una pared granate, y a la derecha, dos estantes llenos de miles de discos de vinilo ordenados alfabéticamente. A la izquierda, una vitrina llena de adornos, muñecos y pequeñas esculturas caricaturescas. Cambio de punto de referencia a un grande y rústico sillón de cuero marrón acompañado de una mesita con revistas y cómics, a la derecha hay una pequeñísima cafetería y un escaparate vidrioso lleno de postres y emparedados. Los pequeños espacios vacíos en las paredes están cubiertos por fotografías y flyers de conciertos y la iluminación amarilla produce una cálida sensación de relajamiento e intimidad.

Me recuerda mucho a 'Luna Music', una tienda de discos y cassetes en Indianópolis dónde mi padre y yo solíamos pasar las frías noches de invierno devorando vinilos y bebiendo café helado durante gran parte de mi ermitaña adolescencia. Noches en las que mi madre partía desde temprano para cubrir turnos nocturnos en el hospital y Lincoln estaba enclaustrado por temporada con su equipo de fútbol americano en la universidad.

También me recuerda a Gustus, el mejor amigo de mi padre y dueño del local, y en sus fallidos intentos porque aprendiese a tocar la batería o algún tipo de instrumento musical. Solía decirme que tenía el semblante digno de una melancólica y solitaria cantante de música country o soul, _'Como Janis Joplin, por ejemplo. Pero el semblante y el talento, nada más'_ recalcaba a modo de advertencia de que mal interpretara su cumplido y cabría la posibilidad de que me embarcase en los caminos sinuosos y turbulentos por los que sustancialmente transitó Janis y que adaptase conductas desadaptativas que me aseguren un pasaje directo al desenfreno, autodestrucción, e incluso a la muerte.

Me río al recordarlo. Gracias por tanto Janis, y perdona tan poco.

A Gustus, en su sano juicio, nunca se le ocurriría poner alguna cafetería dentro, ni siquiera fuera, le tenía absoluta devoción al material dentro de su santuario y le aterraba la simple visión de que alguien pudiese estropearlos con sus alimentos. Pero con mi padre y conmigo se permitía cualquier tipo de contemplaciones, a nosotros nos permitía tomar café e incluso, comer algún bocadillo.

'Nightbloods' parece estar diseñado para un desocupado viajero, para alguien que buscase distraerse y descansar mientras está rodeado de los más bellísimos sonidos. Momentos que yo no puedo permitirme hora, pero debo admitir que me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo en este lugar.

Salgo de la fascinación y la remembranza al ver ubicado en un rincón un armario abierto lleno de camisetas y botas militares. Me dirijo hacia allí y me tomo la libertad, y el tiempo, de buscar una que me interese. Son buenas, son malditamente buenas. Me cuesta decidir entre los temas abordados en los estampados, algunas camisetas llevan bandas de rock y otras inscriben mensajes que critican al sistema político y económico estadounidense.

Incuestionablemente elegiría la camiseta de Pink Floyd cuyo estampado era el póster de uno de sus más icónicos conciertos, Reino Unido - 1972. No he podido resistirme.

Camino hacia el pequeño mostrador y no hay nadie en el interior. He estado sola desde que entré y no lo había percibido. Noto el pequeño timbre de una bicicleta junto a unos libros sobre _'Guerras Medievales_ ' y giro la palanquilla, supongo que vendrá alguien ha atenderme pronto y aprovecho el momento para sacar mi billetera y apresurar la compra.

Pasan unos minutos y me inquieto, reviso la camiseta y afortunadamente en la esquina inferior derecha hay una pequeña etiqueta con el precio. 30 dólares. No tengo la cantidad exacta así que dejo un billete de 50 dólares con la mitad visiblemente colocada entre las páginas de unos de los libros y salgo.

Llevo la camiseta en la mano y camino con prisa hacia el auto, casi parece que estoy corriendo.

Debería correr.

Cuando busco mis llaves entre los múltiples bolsillos de la gabardina escucho una aguda voz gritarme agresivamente desde lejos.

- **¡Ladrona! ¡Ladrona, vuelve aquí!**

Giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando el sonido y veo a un jovencillo caminando hacia la tienda empujando un bote de basura, luce cansado y su andar es descompasado.

- **¡No te atrevas a largarte y robarme esa camiseta!**

Se detiene abruptamente y cierra los ojos con fuerza, una mueca de dolor parece dibujarse en su rostro, desde la distancia en la que me encuentro me es difícil tener certeza de sus expresiones.

Camino hacia él para explicarle lo que ha sucedido y compruebo que efectivamente algún dolor físico parece afectarle. Cuando estoy a escasos metros, el muchacho da un violento paso hacia atrás y se aferra con fuerza al bote de basura, se siente seguro detrás de aquel objeto y me observa con desconfianza y enfado.

Guardo distancia.

Inconscientemente levanto las manos en señal de paz y rendición y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Desvía su mirada a mi mano derecha y su expresión se endurece, la camiseta que llevo en la mano me pone ante sus ojos en indiscutible evidencia.

\- **¡Y tienes el descaro de restregrarme tu acto vandálico en mis narices!**

Bajo las manos inmediatamente y no puedo evitar reír ante la elegante elección de sus palabras.  
 _¡Acto vandálico! ¡Narices! ¡Ladrona!_ reproduzco sus palabras en mi mente y vuelvo a reír, esta vez con sutileza, me ha hecho muchísima gracia escuchar estas expresiones en un pequeño adolescente, deduzco que los libros de guerras medievales están completamente involucrados.

 **-¡Disculpéme Rey Arturo!** \- digo con un poco de temor de que reaccioné violentamente a esta pequeña muestra de confianza que he decido tomarme y agacho suavemente la cabeza a modo de una pequeña reverencia- **Pero no soy una ladrona**. **Lamento muchísimo haberle ocasionado tan exasperante situación de ira y rabia. Pero se trata de un mal entendido.**

Su rostro se relaja y suelta el bote de basura que tenía inclinado contra su cuerpo y lo deja sobre el camino piedroso. Parece estar dispuesto a escucharme.

- **¡Explícate! ¡Por favor! -** el tono de su voz aún es agresivo pero en su rostro ya no hay rastros de ofuscación.

- **Claramente la manera en la que he obtenido esta camiseta es inapropiada, pero no es deshonesta, ni mucho menos vandálica.** -El pequeño me mira con el ceño fruncido- **He esperado por varios minutos a que alguien viniera a atenderme y como vi el precio de la camiseta dejé el dinero entre la páginas de uno de sus libros.**

Agacha la cabeza y parece estar avergonzado.

- **¡Lo siento!** -dice- **¡Pero esos detestables jóvenes rockeros me han engañado muchísimas veces!**

Mira hacia la carretera y suspira.

- **Saben que Emori trabaja los sábados, vienen aquí y se llevan las mejores camisetas y los refrescos, saben que no puedo defenderme**... **¡Si tan solo pudiese!**... -aprieta los puños con fuerza y empuja con violencia el bote de basura provocando que se alejara varios metros.

Camino hacia el objeto y lo levanto para llevárselo de vuelta al pequeño Arturo. Le llamo Arturo por su fuerte carácter, su belleza y su cabello rubio.

Mientras me acerco hasta él no puedo evitar fijarme en la suciedad de su pantalón, está manchado con tierra y tiene múltiples manchas que parecen chorros de Coca Cola. Coloco el cubo de basura cerca suyo, con cautela.

 **-Lo siento... Estoy muy enojado... Y mi tienda está impresentable.** -Lanza una mirada de desaprobación cuando mira la fachada y resopla.

- **No tienes que disculparte. Háblame sobre los jóvenes que irrumpen en la tienda y busquémosle alguna solución al problema.**

 **-Vienen en una camioneta roja, deben tener 18 o 19 años, dos chicos y dos chicas, tienen un aspecto salvaje, y claramente van vestidos con lo que se llevan de aquí...**

Mueve la cabeza al costado con cada dato lanzado y tiene un tono indiferente, como si todo esto lo hubiese tenido que repetir inútilmente muchísimas veces.

 **-He llamado a la policía, pero claro, tienen cosas importantísimas que hacer.** -ironiza.

 **-¿Me permitirías quedarme aquí y esperamos a que lleguen esos jóvenes y los enfrentamos juntos? Mantendremos al margen a las inútiles autoridades -** le guiño el ojo y él sonríe.

 **-Parecías ir con prisa. ¿Segura que puedes quedarte?**

 **-Ya no es importante. -** Miento y me encojo de hombros **\- No voy a dejarle pelear solo esta batalla, Rey Arturo. -** Vuelvo a hacer una pequeña reverencia y el ríe.

 **-Gracias. Y tú tienes el porte de una guerrera medieval... Aunque... tu erguida postura y tu altura son muy impotentes, tu cabello ondulado te hace ver demasiado angelical.**

Suelto una sonora carcajada. **-Trabajaré en eso.**

Me han emocionado sus palabras, me inclino hacia él y revoloteo su fino cabello con mis dedos, cómo si fuésemos grandes amigos que ríen y bromean juntos, como si nos conociéramos desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

- **Soy Lexa** -le tiendo la mano y él la estrecha inmediatamente.

 **-Y yo Aden... O Arturo, si quieres.** -mueve la cabeza a un lado y sonríe.

 **-¿Qué te parece si primero empezamos tanteando el terreno y limpiamos este tiradero, Aden?**

El chaval se rasca la cabeza y suspira. **-Me he caído y he tirado toda la basura por el piso.**

Me avergüenzo, me avergüenzo muchísimo de mis pensamientos y de la manera en la que juzgué este lugar nada más llegar. Siento un nudo en la garganta y soy incapaz de responder.

Aden trata de moverse pero una queja de dolor se lo impide. Me acerco y lo tomo en brazos, por entre la parte trasera de las rodillas y la espalda, y lo siento en un pequeño banquillo que está en una esquina de la tienda debajo de un árbol, para que pueda cesar un poco lo que sea que lo lastima constantemente.

Esto parece aliviarlo y me pongo en cuclillas frente a él.

 **-¿Qué te duele, Aden? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?**

 **-No es necesario... Es... Es mi pierna izquierda.**

 **-¿Qué le sucede a tu pierna izquierda?**

No responde, hace una mueca y respira profundo, se inclina hacia la bota de su pantalón y empieza a enrollarla lentamente.

Puedo notar inmediatamente que es una prótesis. Estoy muy familiarizada con ellas.

Entiendo lo que tanto molesta a Aden y siento hondamente el dolor que debe estar atormentándolo en estos momentos al fijarme y notar la prótesis mal colocada.

 **-Déjame llevarte dentro, sacarte la prótesis, darte un masaje y cambiarte las vendas del muñón.**

Me acerco a él para volver a cargarlo y me detiene rápidamente. Inclina la cabeza señalando la basura y se encoje de hombros.

 **-Primero limpia eso, por favor, Lexa. No me gusta ver mi tienda así.**

 _¡He encontrado la reencarnación de Gustus!_

No estoy de acuerdo con su petición, es primordial atenderlo a él primero pero Aden me regala una tímida sonrisa y saca de sus bolsillo dos guantes para que pueda cubrirme las manos. No puedo negarme. Luego de colocarme los guantes, me apresuro en terminar la tarea encomendada lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Lincoln 

Siento la presencia de Indra como el más cálido consuelo, no se acerca, su fría mirada está clavada en mí desde el marco de la puerta y tiene la respiración agitada por el grito que acaba de lanzarme. _¿Por qué me ha dicho que debería ocultarle algo tan importante a Lexa?_ Pienso mientras limpio mi rostro y me levanto atropelladamente del suelo.

Siento un agudo mareo y un insoportable ardor en las manos.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Indra quien ha relajado su mirada y ya no son fríos, ahora me miran tristes y cristalinos.

 **-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Indra? -** Le pregunto con la voz aún resquebrajada y con una profunda esperanza de encontrar en sus respuesta las soluciones y el alivio que en estos momentos estoy necesitando.

Sonríe, o lo intenta.

\- **Ahora irás a bañarte, Lincoln, y a cambiarte de ropa, tendremos camino suficiente para poder conversar.** -Se acerca a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos, me reconforta, la abrazo con fuerza cuidándome de no hacerle daño, ella aplica más fuerza y luego se aparta cuando le es imposible respirar.

Me mira y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas. - **Todo estará bien, Lincoln. ¡Ve! ¡Ve! Que llegaremos tarde-** dice mientras me empuja suavemente para que me encamine al baño.

Trato de hacerme paso entre el desastre que he provocado cuando siento a otra persona observándome, alzo la mirada y me percato de la presencia de Nylah que ha permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

\- **Lo siento**. -Me disculpo avergonzado.

Nylah también intenta sonreír - **Afortunadamente no hay nadie más trabajando en esta planta del edificio. -** dice tímidamente con media sonrisa en el rostro. - **Yo limpiaré esto, Linc. No te preocupes. -** el tono de su voz es compresivo pero a la vez firme.

Asiento y camino con prisa hacia el baño de la oficina, entro rápidamente a la ducha y salgo luego de unos minutos con la misma velocidad. Miro en el delgado armario lleno de trajes del trabajo y busco el que me parece más adecuado, me decido por uno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, elijo unos zapatos negros también y con agujetas. Me visto, me observo detenidamente por unos instantes en el espejo y creo estar presentable, el intenso rojo de la sangre que invade mi rostro y mis ojos hinchados contrastan notablemente con mi atuendo, me cepillo los dientes, respiro profundo y salgo.

- **No tienes que limpiar esto, Nylah, sólo cierra la puerta con llave y yo lo ordenaré al volver**.- Busco mi pequeña maleta en la oficina pero Indra ya la tenía cerca a sus pies.

 **-No me cuesta nada, mañana es domingo, no trabajo, además veré que puedo averiguar**...- Se encoje de hombros y vuelve a sonreír.

No quiero que averigüe nada, no quiero que vuelva a mencionar algo sobre ese falso testigo, y no quiero que continúe esta investigación.

- **Lo sé, lo sé** -dice, parece que ha leído mis pensamientos- **Solo siento mucha curiosidad por el idioma, no indagaré más hasta que vuelvas.**

Indra y yo salimos del edificio, sin muchas prisas, tenemos todo muy bien coordinado, ha aprovechado a llamar un taxi mientras me alistaba. Coloco nuestro pequeño equipaje en el maletero mientras ella aborda el taxi y le lanzo las llaves de mi coche a Nylah que nos ha seguido por detrás.

- **Cuídalo** \- Le guiño el ojo y ella sonríe.

- **Como siempre, colega** \- se ríe, se despide de Indra con unas señas de manos y desaparece por las puertas cristalinas del edificio.

- **Ella me cae muy bien** -Indra me sonríe pícaramente mientras me coloco el cinturón de seguridad- **Siento que sería una buena chica para ti.**

Me río.

 **-Sin duda, ella es muy buena chica... Para una chica.**

 **-¡Oh!** -Indra se ríe y agacha la cabeza, sigue riéndose.

Luego de reírnos tontamente unos instantes su rostro se vuelve serio y vuelve a mirarme con tristeza.

- **Lincoln... No.. no te había visto reaccionar así desde... desde que te enteraste de la muerte de tus padres.**

La sonrisa desapareció completamente de mi rostro y pude sentir mi cuerpo tentarse al recordar lo ocurrido. Aquella fría noche de invierno está grabada con tinta indeleble en mi mente, aquella noche Luna terminó nuestra relación, aquella noche Lexa visitó la cabaña de Indra en la que Luna y yo habíamos ido a pasar junto a ella un fin de semana y me dijo que nuestros padres habían muerto, aquella noche la culpé estúpidamente de todo lo ocurrido, aquella noche destrocé la sala de estar, aquella noche empujé a Lexa violentamente contra la pared ocasionando que un cuadro cayera y ella resbalara y se cortara con un pedazo de vidrio parte de la nuca. No soy una persona agresiva, ni mucho menos violenta, pero aquel episodio me atormentaría por el resto de mi vida y lo merecería.

Lexa me había perdonado, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda, pero yo, a mí mismo, nunca podría hacerlo.

- **Lo sé, Indra. Esta vez nadie ha salido lastimado-** Miro a Indra quien tiene la mirada fija en mi, seria y fría, intuyo que los mismos recuerdos la han asaltado.

 **-Debes controlarte, Lincoln, esta vez no ha pasado nada grave, pero si...**

 **-¡No soy un monstruo, Indra!**

 **-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé... Eres un buen hombre, pero debemos controlar nuestros impulsos, no podemos reaccionar de esa manera frente a cualquier situación, podrías lastimar a alguien, podrías lastimarte.**

 _Nunca he lastimado a nadie más, Indra._

Se acerca a mí y gira mi rostro con su mano, obligándome a mirarla.

- **Sé que no eres un monstruo** -Acaricia mis mejillas con sus pulgares y esto me tranquiliza un poco. **-Cuéntame qué ha pasado.**

Vuelvo a tensarme.

 **-El testigo que tenía, quien profesaba tener todas las pruebas sobre el asesinato de mis padres, se echó para atrás esta mañana.**

Silencio. Puedo sentir a Indra ser lastimada por mis palabras **.** Me mira con furia pero con pánico al mismo tiempo.

 **-Nunca debimos confiar en esa persona, Lincoln. ¡Eres el mejor detective privado de Los Ángeles! ¡No debiste apresurarte y pedir una audiencia sin haber estudiado a tu testigo antes, y confiar en él! -** Grita.

 **-¡¿Tú también confiaste en él, Indra? Por eso has venido hasta aquí, también tenías esperanzas!** -Le recrimino y también he aumentado el volumen de mi voz.

 **-¡Claro que sí, muchacho, claro que tenía esperanzas, era el único que podía corroborar y sustentar mi testimonio, cuyas pruebas podrían abrir una nueva investigación!**

Antes de responder, el taxista llama nuestra atención y nos indica que ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto. Le pago y salimos del auto con nuestro equipaje **.** Caminamos en silencio y hacemos todo el trámite para abordar el vuelo, en silencio también. Le pregunto a Indra si quiere beber o comer algo antes de nuestro viaje y ella asiente.

Ordenamos unos refrescos y ella pide una ensalada de frutas. Luego de comer más de la mitad parece estar dispuesta a continuar nuestra conversación, y así lo hace.

Me apresuro **-Sé que he manejado absolutamente mal todo esto, Indra. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones, dejé de lado todo mi raciocinio y experiencia.**

 **-¿Lexa sabe lo del testigo?**

Niego con la cabeza.

 **-Entonces no se lo diremos...**

 **-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso!**

 **-¿Quieres atormentarla con esto, Lincoln? Empezaremos de nuevo, desde cero, con la cabeza fría, iniciaremos nuestra propia investigación y cuando hayamos avanzado, cuando tengamos pruebas sólidas, entonces, le contamos todo a Lexa. Está terminando la universidad Lincoln, es una brillante estudiante, no podemos distraerla ni estresarla con algo tan delicado como esto.**

Trato de reflexionar todo lo que ha mencionado Indra y solo hay razón en sus palabras.

No sería la primera vez que le miento.

No le he contado a Lexa lo del testigo porque quería sorprenderla. Ella desconoce todo lo que yo sé ahora, no sabe lo que Indra y yo sabemos, no se lo he contado para no inquietarla.

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido estos últimos meses, desde que Indra irrumpió en mi departamento y me contó todo lo sucedido. Que lo que terminó con la vida de nuestros padres no fue un accidente, no podría serlo luego de los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron antes y que ella explicó con detalles después, todo había tomado un rumbo completamente distinto ahora.

Pero Indra también me ocultaba cosas, lo sentía.

Lexa también está convencida de esto pero toda su búsqueda e investigación había sido interrumpida constantemente por el juicio que afronta desde hace años con la aerolínea responsable del accidente. Juicio del que me negué participar por la furia y el dolor de nuestra pérdida. La dejé sola con eso, en primer lugar estaba molesto y quería excluirme del tema, pero luego de graduarme, asumí la responsabilidad de hermano mayor y deposité toda mi confianza en Gustav, mi compañero, ya que códigos éticos me prohíben investigar un caso tan personal en mi Agencia.

Una vez que hemos abordado el vuelo, me pierdo instantáneamente en mis pensamientos mientras observo el paisaje por la ventanilla. Indra permanece en silencio a mi costado. Lexa no sabe que me reuniré con ella en Lawrence, a estas alturas, Octavia ya debería habérselo contando. No sé como sustentaré la presencia de Indra, la última vez que nos reunimos lo tres fue cuando amigos de nuestros padres llegaron a nuestra casa a dar sus condolencias, hace cinco años.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa

Aden me ha contado distintos detalles de su corta existencia mientras limpio la pequeña herida que le ha dejado la prótesis dentro de la tienda, a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas y los pequeños conflictos con los que tiene que lidiar cualquier adolescente, es feliz. Le gusta la música, el dibujo, la pintura, pero sobre todo los cómics y la esgrima. Vive en West Greenwich, un pueblo rural un poco apartado de esta ubicación junto a Emori, su hermana mayor, única responsable de su manutención y educación desde la desaparición de sus padres.

- **Era muy pequeño cuando desaparecieron, por eso no guardo claros y gratos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos. Emori es todo lo que soy y lo que tengo.**

Trata de explicarme la indiferencia y frialdad con la que aborda el tema de sus padres. Lo entiendo perfectamente, a veces resulta difícil establecer relaciones emocionales cuando no hemos compartido y vivido distintos momentos y situaciones con las personas involucradas, independientemente de las relaciones sanguíneas que nos vinculan.

Podría creer que es un niño feliz si su frágil imagen caminando hacia mí no invadiera mi mente constantemente. Me pregunto cuántas veces a tenido que pasar por la misma situación y me asusta pensar en lo solo que pudo haberse encontrado. Cuántas veces se ha golpeado contra el frío asfalto y nadie le ha ayudado a levantarse.

 **-Soy totalmente independiente.**

De nuevo, parece que ha vuelto a colarse entre mis pensamientos.

 **-Bueno, cuando la prótesis no me falla.**

Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. No hace preguntas, eso me resulta extraño pero lo agradezco. Permanecemos en silencio mientras le doy un pequeño masaje alrededor del muñón y el trata de amenizar el momento con pequeños comentarios.

 **-Emori es bióloga ambiental, y los fines de semana trabaja en un Laboratorio en Providence.**

Está muy orgulloso de ella, sin duda. Lo sé por el tono de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos.

 **-¿Y tú, Aden? ¿A qué te gustaría dedicarte cuando termines la escuela?**

 **-No lo sé, aún no me lo he planteado.**

 **-Está bien, aún tienes mucho tiempo para decidirlo. Iré a por el botiquín.**

He visto un pequeño botiquín en el baño del local cuando he ido a lavarme las manos, espero que hayan vendas porque debo cambiarlas.

Tengo éxito.

Cuando regreso encuentro a Aden hablando con su hermana por el móvil, parecen mantener una conversación alterada. Escucho al chico justificarse por haber salido de casa y ahora sé que no tiene el consentimiento de Emori para estar en la tienda.

Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con ella, no debería estar solo en un lugar considerablemente apartado de la civilización para un chico de aproximadamente 12 o 13 años. Me pregunto cómo llegó aquí.

Aden hace un mueca y reniega un poco, guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y suspira.

 **-S** ** **é que no debería socializar con adultos extraños pero**** **me has visto y curado la pierna, Lexa. Me caes muy bien y has sido muy amable conmigo. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?**

 **-Claro que sí... En cuanto terminemos esto.**

Cuando termino de vendar el muñón y colocar la prótesis, ayudo a Aden a ponerse de pie y probar el resultado final.

 **-¡Excelente! ¿Dónde aprendiste hacerlo?**

Me encojo de hombros y le sonrío, no quiero responderle y cambio inmediatamente de tema.

 **-¿Podrías invitarme un emparedado de jamón?**

 **-No lo sé, ¿mancharás alguna otra cosa?**

Aden señala la camisa de cuadros que traigo manchada por la salsa y ríe, no me he sacado la gabardina pero la he desabrochado lo suficiente como para que se puedan observar las desastrosas manchas a simple vista.

 **-Ha sido un accidente** -sonrío y empiezo a sacarme la gabardina- **... y aquí es donde debo hacer uso de la polémica camiseta. Volveré en dos minutos y nos iremos.**

Camino nuevamente hacia el baño para cambiarme y vuelve a vibrar el móvil en mi bolsillo. Es la alerta de los mensajes de texto sin atender: Anya, Monty, Raven, Octavia... ¡Octavia¡

Había olvidado completamente que me había llamado con tanta insistencia.

Reviso sus mensajes y agradezco el cambio de horario de la audiencia. No me extraña la presencia de Lincoln pero sí la de Indra. ¿Qué asuntos tendrá que atender aquí? Está lejos de casa, mi madre me contó que se mudó a Londres luego del accidente de Nyko, no la volví a ver desde que se presentó en la despedida de mis padres en casa. De cualquier manera, les echo muchísimo de menos.

Le escribo un corto mensaj me apresuro en cambiarme. Cuando regreso, Aden a colocado un emparedado en una mesita y además me ha dejado un refresco de naranja. Le agradezco y empiezo a comer, él empieza a llenar apresuradamente una mochila con todos los emparedados y todos los alimentos del lugar, además de golosinas, gaseosas, pasteles. Todo lo comestible.

 **-¡Nada de esto servirá hasta él próximo fin de semana! ¿Y para qué dejar estas deliciosas golosinas encerradas aquí?**

No puedo responder porque estoy masticando pero asiento con la cabeza, Aden me mira y sigue con su labor.

 **-¿Y ... Qué clase de villano no planifica bien sus maldades? Cuatro semanas me he escabullido satisfactoriamente y ahora me pillan por una tontería...**

Camina de un lado a otro guardando las cosas que considera importantes y que debería llevarse a casa. Sus libros, revistas, unos CD'S, películas, y le echa llave al armario con camisetas y a otros estantes cerrados.

Lo observo en silencio admirada por la soltura y agilidad de sus movimientos y por su tímida pero enérgica actitud, realizando sus acciones con delicadeza y abstraído de todo lo que le rodea, hablando con y para sí mismo en voz alta, casi no parece un pequeño adolescente.

Deduzco que Aden no volverá por un buen tiempo. Esto significa que probablemente la tienda no es una fuente de ingresos económicos en su pequeña familia. ¿Entonces a quién le pertenece? Esta aparente inactividad podría justificar la apariencia descuidada de la fachada. ¿Pero quién la ha mantenido limpia y activa por dentro?

Aden, indudablemente. Lleva viniendo a escondidas desde hace cuatro semanas.

Luego que ambos hemos terminado, cargamos las mochilas que ha preparado Aden y las montamos en el coche, nos aseguramos de que todo esté muy bien cerrado en el local y luego de mostrarme desde su móvil un mapa virtual con la dirección que debo tomar para ir hacia su casa, partimos.

Permanece en silencio los primeros kilómetros, luego empieza a contarme sobre "Nightbloods" y los misterios que la envuelven. Era un pasatiempo de su padre más que un negocio, una colección extraordinaria de material musical y cinematográfico. Ha permanecido cerrada los últimos ocho años pero Aden y Emori la limpiaron y ordenado a petición del chico para volver a ponerla en funcionamiento.

Cuando aparcamos el coche frente a la casa de Aden, Emori ya nos esperaba visiblemente enfadada desde la puerta. Aden se acercó y platicó con ella mientras yo guardaba distancia ocupándome en sacar del maletero las mochilas del chico. Luego de varios minutos, hizo señas para que me acercara y nos presentó. Emori agradeció cordialmente la amabilidad y las atenciones que había tenido con su hermano pequeño con un almuerzo que tuve que rechazar pero que me comprometí a aplazar para una fecha menos desocupada.

Me despedí bajo la decepcionada mirada de Aden y le prometí que volvería, además, le dejé mi número telefónico por si necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa.

En el coche vuelve a invadirme la sensación de sofocación mientras conduzco a Lawrence. Mi encuentro con Aden ha sido tan agradable al igual que abrumador. Ahora me siento extrañamente comprometida con él, e incluso responsable y no sé exactamente por qué.

No. En realidad... Sí lo sé.

* * *

Lincoln

Alquilé un auto cuando aterrizamos en Providence, Indra y yo no volvimos a tocar el tema de mis padres durante todo el trayecto. Me ha contado que Nyko, su hermano menor, está trabajando como docente en la Facultad de Medicina en la universidad, un noticia que sin duda pondrá contenta a Lexa.

Cuando llegamos al juzgado de Larewnce, no veo el auto de Lexa aparcado por ningún lado, me preocupa que no haya llegado, faltan 15 minutos y no hay rastro de ella. Me acerco a la ventanilla y la secretaria me dice que sólo están dentro del edificio el juez y los fiscales de turno. Gustav tampoco aparece y los abogados y representantes de la aerolínea tampoco.

Indra y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera mientras revisamos los periódicos del día, luego de cinco minutos, hombres con trajes negros y portafolios grises aparecen por la puerta, y detrás, con pasos inquietos, Lexa atraviesa el vestíbulo con la mirada confundida y el ceño fruncido.

Me quedo en silencio observándola mientras se acerca a pedirle información a la secretaria de recepción. Su cabello está mucho más largo pero ya no está tan ondulado, no tiene los rizos de cuando era una jovencita, recuerdo cuando no permitía que absolutamente nadie tocara su larga cabellera formada por rizos castaños extremadamente bellos.

Teníamos una tradición, cuando me ausentaba varios meses por temporada con mi equipo de fútbol americano, Lexa me obsequiaba uno de sus rizos y lo colocaba entre las páginas de mi libreta de dibujo. Yo le hacía un retrato fugaz y ella lo guardaba cuidadosamente sobre el espejo de su habitación.

Contamos veintitrés, veintitrés rizos y veintitrés dibujos, veintitrés páginas y veintitrés despedidas. Hace cinco años que dejamos de contar, y hace ocho meses que no nos vemos.

Indra no se ha percatado de su presencia porque está concentrada leyendo, Lexa gira y nuestras miradas se encuentran, me sonríe y camina hacia mí rápidamente, tarda pocos segundos en estar en mis brazos. La he echado de menos, más que a nada en este mundo. La abrazo con fuerza y ella responde de la misma manera, nos separamos cuando siento que su respiración empieza a entrecortarse.

Nos miramos unos segundos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **-Te he echado de menos, Lex** -digo mientras acaricio sus brazos.

 **-Tendrías tiempo para venir a verme si no pasaras largas horas en el ginmasio** \- ríe mientras da pequeños golpecitos en los músculos de mi pecho.

 **-He estado muy ocupado con el trabajo. No he tenido como localizarte, te he enviado correos electrónicos pero no me has respondido. ¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Ya conversaremos sobre eso, Lincoln. También te he echado de menos.**

Vuelve a abrazarme y esto me tranquiliza por ahora. Nunca nos hemos ausentado por tanto tiempo desde que nuestros padres murieron, siempre coordinábamos visitas y conversábamos por teléfono pero esto cambió el último año. Entiendo que tenga una novia que vive lejos de aquí pero esto nunca fue un inconveniente, Lexa había sido muy ordenada con este aspecto.

Luego de separarse, camina hacia Indra quien también se ha conmovido con la escena y le da un gran abrazo. Indra se separa de ella y toma su rostro con ambas manos, la mira con absoluta admiración mientras acaricia sus mejillas. Me recuerda a nuestra madre.

 **-¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya no eres la jovencita con gafas y las camisetas dos tallas mayor.**

Lexa ríe tímidamente y baja la mira avergonzada. No puedo evitar reír.

 **-¡Pero si ahora es toda un rockera, Indra!** -me acerco a ellas y Lexa me mira confundida- **¡Y bien! ¿Dónde es el concierto, hermanita?**

Lexa baja la mirada estudiando su atuendo y se encoje de hombros, lleva unas converse negras y un pantalón pitillo azul, además de una camiseta negra de Pink Floyd y una gabardina marrón sin abrochar.

 **-No he tenido tiempo para formalidades. Gustav me llamó a las seis de la mañana y leí el mensaje de Octavia un poco tarde.**

Tragué saliva al recordar lo que ocurrió tras mi llamada con Octavia.

 **-¡Y tú tan apuesto! Siempre podrías prestarme tu traje... Por cierto, Lincoln. ¿Qué testigo? Octavia me escribió diciéndome que traerías un testigo.**

Me quedo frío mientras Lexa me observa con el ceño fruncido y expectante. Miro a Indra intentando encontrar respuestas pero solo me hace un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza.

 **-Se me ha pasado, Lex, he mezclado los casos y me he confundido. Ando con un serio misterio por resolver.**

Temía que esta respuesta no convenciera a Lexa y creo que no lo hace. Iba a volver a hablar pero afortunadamente una señorita nos interrumpió ordenándonos entrar a la sala de juzgado correspondiente.

La sala estaba vacía y reinaba un absoluto silencio, entramos detrás de Lexa y nos sentamos juntos en el espacio para el público.

Permanecimos en silencio varios minutos, los hombres de trajes negros que ví hace un momento entraron y ocuparon su debido lugar en la sala y Gustav ingresaba como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de ellos.

 **-Perdonen la tardanza señores -** Gustav saludó a todos con la cabeza y llamó a Lexa para que se sentara a su costado. Luego de un minuto ingresó el juez.

Tras hacer las presentaciones correspondientes y dar inicio a los testimonios de los abogados de la aerolínea, miles de sensaciones y sentimientos invadieron mi cuerpo al recordar tan explícitamente lo ocurrido, no podía observar las expresiones de Lexa porque está de espaldas a mí y esto me reconcome.

Luego de acaloradas discusiones, la llamaron al fin para dar su declaración.

Gustav observó al juez y este le dió la orden para empezar. Lexa respondió las mismas preguntas introductorias de cada sesión.

 **-Soy Alexandría Woods, edad 23 años,** ** **estudiante de Ingeniería electrónica y Mecatrónica en la Universidad Brow.****

 **-Bien, señorita Alexandría, la escuchamos.**

 **-Mis padres fallecieron hace cinco años en un accidente de avión. Abordaron un jet privado desde Australia hasta aquí, Estados Unidos.**

 **-Sí. 8 tripulantes y 130 pasajeros. ¿Sabía usted los motivos de aquel viaje?**

 **-No exactamente. Pero supongo que fue un viaje de trabajo e investigación. Mi madre era Ingeniera Biomédica y mi padre Geólogo Ambiental.  
**

 **-¿Sabía usted el lugar o con quienes sus padres se hospedaron en Australia?**

 **-No. Meses antes del accidente, mis padres adoptaron un comportamiento extraño tras los últimos incidentes que afectaron nuestra vida familiar, descuidaron sus trabajos y se dedicaron a la vida hogareña, me sorprendió muchísimo cuando decidieron salir del país en un viaje que duraría, hipotéticamente, nueve meses.  
**

 **-¿Por qué supone que fue un viaje de trabajo e investigación, entonces?  
**

 **-Mi padre viajaba constantemente por motivos de trabajo, Canadá, México, Brasil, Argentina, era un hombre que permanecía mucho tiempo estudiando los bosques y el medio ambiente, Cuando...**

Un abogado interrumpió la declaración de Lexa alegando que estos detalles personales eran irrelevantes para el caso, el juez dio lugar a su petición y Gustav debió tomar un camino distinto.

 **-Por lo que estamos aquí presentes es por el accidente de avión que responsabiliza a nuestra aerolínea, cualquier situación o hecho ajeno al accidente es irrelevante.**

Luego de intercambiar diferentes argumentos con el otro abogado, Gustav empezaba a a alterarse.

- **Las pruebas de la caja negra del avión son irrefutables, Sr. Juez. El accidente de avión que terminó con la vida de los padres de mi cliente no fue un accidente natural, tal y como lo demuestran los últimos momentos registrados en las grabaciones. Un avión no estalla de la nada en el aire, no cuando se registran instantes antes toda la información del vuelo (altura, velocidad, tiempo) en perfecta normalidad. Fue un accidente provocado.**

 **-¡Estamos dispuestos a pagarle a la señorita Alexandría la indemnización correspondiente!** -El abogado contrario interrumpía tratando de anular los argumentos de Gustav. **  
**

 **-¡No es el dinero el motivo por el que estamos reunidos una vez más en esta sala, señores!  
**

 **-¡Pero estamos dispuestos a asumir toda nuestra responsabilidad que por ley corresponde!**

 **-¡Si el dinero fuese nuestra prioridad habríamos demandado también a los fabricantes del avión e incluso a los responsables en el aeropuerto! Lo que queremos aquí es abrir una nueva investigación... Tenemos motivos contundentes para sospechar que se trata de un asesinato.  
**

 **-¿Entonces cuáles son vuestras demandas, Sr. Gustav?** -Esta vez era el juez quien tomaba la palabra. **  
**

 **-Tiempo, tiempo para reunir estas pruebas y presentarlas.**

El abogado contrario sacaba una carpeta con papeles y las colocaba sobre su escritorio con rapidez, gotas de sudor caían por su rostro y el clima dentro de la sala se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

 **-Tenemos una empresa y una reputación que recuperar y una deuda millonaria que atender, no puede demorar nuestro proceso por especulaciones. Para empezar con nuestras negociaciones necesitamos tener cerrado este caso y ningún proceso legal abierto. Sentimos muchísimo su pérdida, pero los familiares de las otras víctimas del accidente han recibido el dinero que les corresponde. Cualquier hecho ajeno no es nuestra responsabilidad.  
**

Puedo ver en los ojos de Lexa una ira que me perfora los huesos, pero también hay destellos de resignación, agacha la cabeza y hace un pequeño gesto de negación mientras aprieta la mandíbula **.** Nadie le ha pedido que se levante del asiento de testimonios.

Está considerando la opción que hemos rechazado durante 5 años. Una decisión que debe tomar sola porque el dinero es suyo. Yo desistí de acompañar a Lexa como familiar en esta disputa con la aerolínea, pero esto es distinto porque nuestros padres murieron meses antes de que ella cumpliera 18 años.

Tensa la espalda y suspira con un poco de alivio, creo, puedo notar el semblante de su rostro más relajado.

Me mira y puedo sentir su mirada cargada de disculpas. ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por qué está a punto de abandonar la investigación? Me limito a sonreír débilmente como muestra de apoyo.

Gustav no esperaba que Lexa cambiara de decisión tan rápidamente, pero esta situación ya no podría continuar, no por el hilo legal, ambos estábamos seguros de esto.

Y Lexa también lo sabe, siempre se negó a aceptarlo, pero lo sabe.

Finalmente acepto y firmó los papeles correspondientes, no habló durante todo el proceso.

Tampoco habló en el trayecto hasta restaurante cuando decidimos ir a cenar antes de regresar a Providence. Me gustaría poder decirle todo lo que sé y cómo Indra puede ayudarnos, pero sería demasiado para ella, demasiado para esta tarde.

Lexa aprovecha el momento para tocar el tema cuando Indra va al baño y nos quedamos solos.

 **-Lo que me afecta hondamente, Lincoln, es que los verdaderos responsables no asuman su responsabilidad. Pero, ¿ Y si la indemnización es una vía verídica de hacer justicia? ¿Y si en realidad no hay otros responsables?**

Bebe un trago de vino y sostiene la mirada en la copa mientras la gira lentamente. Trata de convencerse a sí misma y no interrumpo estos pensamientos.

 **-Nuestros padres no habrían querido que pasaras apuros económicos, Lexa.**

Trato de guiar el tema por lo más intrascendente.

 **-Es mucho dinero, Lincoln. ¿Qué voy a hacer con el?**

 **-Ya sabrás. Te vendrá excelente para la universidad.**

Me mira pero no responde, observa la carretera en silencio desde la ventana. Puedo sentir una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y me preocupa que la acompañe por mucho tiempo, que la suma en un sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad que no le corresponde en lo absoluto.

Estoy a punto de lanzar la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida.

Tomo su mano izquierda que descansa sobre la mesa y la sostengo con fuerza. **  
**

**-Ya está. Ya ha terminado, Lexa. No divagues más sobre el tema. Dejemos a nuestros padres volar en paz. ¿Está bien?  
**

 **-Pero hemos viajado en círculos durante cinco años, Lincoln.**

 **-Pero así han pasado las cosas. Y por algún motivo a de ser.  
**

Asiente con seriedad y vuelve a suspirar, siento que sostiene mi mano con fuerza también y nos miramos por unos segundos. Está considerando lo que he dicho, me levanto y me siento a su costado, la abrazo y ella reclina su cabeza en mi pecho.

 **-Estás muy delgada, eh.  
**

Siento a Lexa reír debajo de mi mandíbula.

 **-Verás, acabo de quitarme de encima muchos kilos de odio.  
**

 **-¡Oh! ¿Ya serás un bocadito de adorabilidad?**

Se incorpora rápidamente y me mira con tanta severidad que me asusta un poco.

 **-¡Jamás!  
**

Pero vuelve a reír. **  
**


End file.
